<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moment by moonleav (shxleav)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212702">Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav'>moonleav (shxleav)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendzone, M/M, Mental Instability, one sided love maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kamu ulang tahun, bodoh," Seungwoo menghela napas karena tahu Seungsik pasti lupa hari dan berani taruhan dia bahkan tidak ingat hari ini hari apa, "cepat tiup, aku mau buka kafe."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik itu <em>hopeless romantic</em>, tetapi entah kenapa banyak orang yang datang kepadanya untuk meminta saran percintaan. Mulai dari meminta saran agar topik pembicaraan dengan gebetan mengalir, membuatkan gombalan (yang mana Seungsik sebenarnya orang paling malas mendengar hal ini) dan sampai dimintai tolong untuk membuatkan tulisan yang memuja pasangannya (yang tentu tidak gratis, karena hei, menulis itu tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika tentang memuji pasangan). Seungsik senang jika orang disekitarnya bahagia karena menemukan orang yang bisa diajak berbagi, tetapi tidak bohong kalau dirinya juga bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri kapan akan bertemu dengan orang seperti itu di hidupnya?</p><p>"Kamu itu yang tidak sadar dengan sekitar," Seungwoo tengah mengelap counter kafenya dan Seungsik mendengkus karena dibilang tidak peka, "apa kamu tidak sadar kalau banyak orang yang baper karena sikapmu?"</p><p>"Ha?"</p><p>"Tsk, begini nih yang bikin kamu dijuluki fakboi," Seungwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala yang membuat Seungsik ingin protes karena dia bahkan tidak tahu ada yang menyukainya, "aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, Ssik. Pasti '<em>emangnya ada yang naksir gue?</em>' iya kan?"</p><p>"<em>You know me so well</em>," tawa Seungsik, "tapi fakboi? Wow gue bahkan udah lupa kapan terakhir kali pacaran dan malah dapat julukan kayak gitu."</p><p>Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengelap bodi mesin kopinya sembari menunggu mesinnya panas. Seungsik memanyukan bibirnya dan di bibir atasnya ada pulpen dan di meja bar ada catatan. Pasti dia tengah memikirkan ide untuk menulis cerita (meski Seungwoo merasa Seungsik itu bodoh karena memilih menulis fanfiksi idol secara gratis daripada menulis untuk dikomersilkan).</p><p>"Loh, kenapa kue pie-nya ada lilinnya?" Seungsik kaget dan pulpen di atas bibirnya jatuh ke atas meja. "Eh, hari ini emangnya hari apa?"</p><p>"Kamu ulang tahun, bodoh," Seungwoo menghela napas karena tahu Seungsik pasti lupa hari dan berani taruhan dia bahkan tidak ingat hari ini hari apa, "cepat tiup, aku mau buka kafe."</p><p>"Ada ya orang ulang tahun dikatain bodoh terus disuruh cepet-cepet tiup lilin."</p><p>"Cepetan," protes Seungwoo, "emangnya kamu mau ketemu dokter jam berapa? Kasihan dokternya kalo dengar curhatan kamu yang tidak sebentar."</p><p>"Sialan," Seungsik tertawa, lalu memejamkan nata untuk membuat permintaan. Membuka matanya dan meniup lilin dengan cepat, "udah taruh aja kuenya si pajangan. Gue gak bisa makan manis-manis, kan lo tahu sendiri ntar gak bisa tidur."</p><p>"Itu udah aku kurangi setengah takaran gulanya," Seungwoo meletakkan pie anggur hijau di meja dan mengambil piring untuk meletakkan sepotong pie. Mengambil garpu kecil, lalu memotong dengan garpu dan mengarahkan ke mulut Seungsik, "buka mulutnya, biar kamu bisa nilai manisnya."</p><p>Seungsik menurut dan dari suapan pertama, dia bisa merasakan manis yang pas. Mungkin bagi orang lain ini akan terasa sedikit hambar, tetapi bagi Seungsik yang tidak boleh makan manis (karena nanti bakalan begadang karena kebanyakan energi), pie ini rasanya pas.</p><p>"Sini garpunya. Aku mau makan sendiri."</p><p>Seungwoo menyerahkan dan Seungsik menyuap pie anggur hijau khusus untuknya itu ke mulutnya. Seungwoo menoleh saat pintu kafenya terbuka, Sejun dan Chan datang. Keduanya sepertinya sudah tidak heran kalau menemukan bos mereka tengah berduaan dengan Seungsik seperti ini sebelum kafe di buka untuk umum. Meski sebenarnya mereka bingung, hubungan keduanya itu apa?</p><p>"Ssik, sini," panggilan itu membuat Seungsik yang tadi menoleh sembari tersenyum kepada Sejun dan Chan, menoleh. Seungwoo mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, lalu melengos, "sumpah deh, kamu itu makannya kapan tidak berantakan?"</p><p>"Iya … iya maaf."</p><p>"Gak pergi?" Seungwoo bertanya bukan bermaksud mengusir, tetapi jam menunjukkan sebentar lagi jam 10 dan Seungsik masih di depannya. "Kamu nanti dapat nomor antrian yang jauh dan siapa yang akan diganggu kalau mati gaya di sana kalau bukan aku?"</p><p>"Hei, aku sekarang bawa netbook ya! Bisa nulis sembari menunggu antrianku."</p><p>Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan sekotak kue di dekat Seungsik. "Jangan pakai headset, nanti nomormu terlewati. Juga, beri ini untuk doktermu."</p><p>"Jadi aku harus bayar berapa?"</p><p>Seungwoo hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan Seungsik bersedekap. Dia paling malas ke kafe milik Seungwoo adalah ini, tidak pernah dibiarkan membayar apa yang dipesannya. Seungsik berdecak dan mengambil HP-nya. Mengarahkan kameranya ke QR code dan sebelum Seungwoo mengambil QR code itu, HP Seungsik sudah bisa mendeteksi dan dia menekan layar HP untuk memasukkan nominal yang digunakan untuk membayar.</p><p>"Makasih ya kuenya. Lain kali aku mampir." Seungsik mengambil kotak kue dan membereskan barangnya ke dalam tasnya. "Sejun dan Chan, jagain Seungwoo ya. Dia kadang suka melamun karena kebanyakan mikir."</p><p>Lonceng pintu kafe berbunyi. Membuat Seungwoo menghela napas serta Chan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada bosnya itu karena tadi saat meletakkan tas di ruang ganti, kalah suit dengan Sejun yang penasaran dengan hubungan Seungsik.</p><p>"Bos, kalian itu sebenarnya apa sih?" Tanya Chan mengikat apronnya lebih kencang agar tidak jatuh saat sibuk nanti. "Kayak orang pacaran, tapi gak status pacaran."</p><p>"Entah," Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, "selama dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan mau kemari untuk bercerita padaku tentang harinya, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup."</p><p>"Mana bisa begitu!" Sejun akhirnya ikut berkomentar. "Masa iya bos kita kena friendzone?"</p><p>Seungwoo hanya menanggapi dengan tawa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>